User talk:LillyDaNinja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 10:04, August 7, 2011 Trayn would have to rove by there in the Role Play Center and mate with her if the males don't chase him off first. Meerkats can only have mates if they mated with them in the Role Play center. None role playing meerkats are not for mating though. Also went you make your meerkat(or wolf page on Wolves Role Play Wiki), put that you role play as the meekat at the top of the page so people know that you play that meerkat. That way there is no confusion among other users. Some of the meerkats who have names also don't have role players because their original didn't want them anymore for whatever reason. We don't want your meerkats getting mixed up with available meerkats. Sir Rock 10:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tryan hasn;t mated with Cecilia yet. The Commandos just had an encounter with the Whiskers, Tryan's group, so right now would not be a good time for him to come by. He'll rove at the Commanods later so you'll have to wait for him then and see if he is able to mate with her. However the dominant female is the one who has breeding rights so she and the Commando males may try to stop him. Sir Rock 10:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You're actually not allowed to role play as someone else meerkat. Tryan isn't at the Commandos anymore. He went home with his family so he can't mate with Cecilia right now. You'll have to wait till he come by next time for him to be able to mate with her. Sir Rock 10:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually I never said they could mate. I said he couldn't mate with her right now because of the group encounter between the Commandos and Whiskers and he already went home. Sir Rock 10:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tryan is my meerkat but he already left the Commandos so you'll have to wait for him to come by again and if he isn't chased away by the males. Have Cecilia do something esle right now since the Commandos just got done with their battle between the Whiskers. Aslo if Cecilia get pregnant around the same time as Libitina, she has the right to kill Cecilia's pups because she is the dominant female. So make sure not to have pups around the time she does. Also when a female mates, you jave to wait 32 days before the pups could be born. Sir Rock 10:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Read a little ahead in Kingdom Territory. Rhea actually mated in July I think so read how that took place. Also Emo in Empire Territory mated in July too so you can read how that happen then I think you'll get it. Most often males get chased away, I'll have Tryan come by later and try to mate with Cecilia. Sir Rock 10:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you want a meerkat picture for Cecilia? I can find one for her. Sir Rock 10:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) White meerkats are rare. I am not sure if there is any pictures of a white meerkats but I can try to find a lighter color one. However meerkats are brown. I can find a female with pups but she may not be white. Sir Rock 10:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well it won't say who's pups they belong to. She could be babysitting one of the other females' pups. Sir Rock 10:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Here is a picture for Cecilia. You can also be meerkats in other mobs. There are not pregnant females in the Lazuli right now and I think VLF015 and VLF016 are available adult female. In the Zappa the only adult females available are VZZF010 and VZZF012. The rest are not a yead old so they can't have pups. In the Whiskers. Midnight is the only adult female but next month VWF016 and VWF018 will be a year old. Sir Rock 11:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) All the Whiskers females are Tryan's sisters, cousins or neices so he couldn't mate with them. He can only mate with Commando, Lazuli and Zappa females became they are not related to him. Sir Rock 11:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah she is open for role play because they person who recated her never played her and left. She is Tryan's litter-mate sister though. Sir Rock 11:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You can be more then one meerkat in a mob. You can also be males too. Sir Rock 11:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Here you can read this to learn more about meerkats: Meerkat. Have you ever seen Meerkat Manor? That is what this role play is base off of a little. Sir Rock 11:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Please don't make a new mob. The rules are there are four role playing mobs and two none role playing mobs. These mobs were all seen in Meerkat Manor, a show about meerkats. There are two mobs on hold for later when new mobs may form but so far they are not needed and so we only have four role playing mobs. If you like to make your own mobs, you have to make them on Meerkat Fanon Wiki but that is only a fan-finiction wiki and there is not role playing there. That is why I made this place but we ony have four mobs. Fu Dog and Cecilia are not in the same mob. Fu Dog is in the Whiskers so it wouldn't matter if Cecilia mated in the Commandos. If you want Cecilia to give birth in December than she'll have to mate in November. After a female mates she has to wait 32 days before the pups can be born. Sir Rock 14:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget that you have Midnight, Angel and Cecilia to role play here. Sir Rock 04:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you still role playing here? Meerkats123 17:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well You have missed a lot. The Zappa have spit temporarly. Which group do you want Angel to be in? Meerkats123 18:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) We kinda already established who's in the splinter group so Angel is in the main group. I don't know why Meerkats123 is asking, because it was already stated that only Emo, Ghost, Punker, Gothic Vrunner, Candy, Millie and three pups are in the splinter group. They will rejoin the Zappa soon though. Oh in the Whiskers, Fu Dog is pregnant so she evicted Midnight for a little while. Dominant females evicted the eldest females from their group when they are pregnant to protect their unborn pups from being killed so Midnight can rejoined the group after Fu Dog gives birth and calms down. Let's see nothing major has happen at the Commandos or Lazuli. Aniju Aura 06:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Empire territory is updated Meerkats123 17:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You want Tryan to mate with Cecila in the Commandos now? Sir Rock 06:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Can Nero mate with Angel in the near future? Aniju Aura 02:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know Angel is no longer apart of the Zappa. She disappeared a long time ago, becuase you left.If you like to conitue role playing here, you have to ask Sir Rock for some new meerkats. People who disappear for a few month are assumed they are not coming back so their meerkats are removed. Aniju Aura (talk) 23:07, December 19, 2012 (UTC)